


I'm here

by Spirk_and_Stucky_trash



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirk_and_Stucky_trash/pseuds/Spirk_and_Stucky_trash
Summary: College can be a terrible experience, but having someone who will support you no matter what is the best way to deal with it.





	I'm here

You took a deep breath to calm yourself.

‘Prefrontal lobotomy’ you said under your breath trying to bring your concentration back ‘an operation that severs the nerve fibers connecting the frontal lobes of the brain with…’

Quiet sigh escaped your mouth. You put your head on one of the many books that were occupying space on your desk. You were exhausted, irritated and done with all of this. Your eyes were hurting, your back didn’t felt better and your brain definitely stopped working long time ago.

‘Okay. Again.’ you took your textbook to read the definition one more time ‘Prefrontal lobotomy is an operation that severs the nerve fibers connecting the frontal lobes of the brain with the diencephalon, especially those fibers of the thalamic and hypothalamic areas. It’s the best-known form of psychosurgery.’

You’ve stared at the text trying to remember what you’ve just read, but end up didn’t understand any of the words.

You’ve snarled loudly with anger. Why have you even thought about studying psychiatry, especially if you couldn’t remember one sentence. You’ve rested your forehead on your hands, hiding your eyes from light if the lamp, fighting with urgent to cry. You haven’t done anything yesterday, because Sebastian requested from you to take a rest after hard week. And obviously yesterday that idea sounds perfect, so you’ve agreed and both of you spend whole day together - talking, drinking coffee, watching films and visiting his favorite park. Buy right now you’ve started to hate the fact how easily he convinced you to take a break.

‘Is everything okay?’

You’ve raised your head from your hands to looking at him. His eyes meets yours and there’s no need to be a genius to know what he thought. Worried sight, delicate but sad smile and two cups of something hot, judging by steam floating over them.

‘I’m done with that’ you didn’t see point of lying to him about it. ‘I’ve been studying one sentence for last 30 minutes and still I can’t remember it. I knew it was bad idea to start college. I should have stopped after psychology.’

His smile faded. He approached the desk, setting mugs on desk top.

‘Hey’ his voice was calming, his hands on your laps, while he was crouching beside you ‘Everythings gonna be fine. I know It’s a lot. College, work and all this shit, but you’re strong and smart, you hear me?’

You stared at things with no belief to his words.

‘But it’s different. I mean… ‘ first tear ran down your cheek ‘I was supposed to know that already, you know. I’m psychologist, I should been able to remember what prefrontal lobotomy is. It’s not that hard.’

‘[Y/N], come on. You’re not omniscient. No one is.’ he squeezed your hand ‘You shouldn’t expect that from yourself.’

He wiped tears from your face moving his hands to your back and grabbing you closely so you sit on him on the floor.

‘I know it’s hard. That’s normal.’ he swayed your body slowly and you’ve started to feel safe in his arms ‘But give yourself some time. Nobody expects that you will know that already, okay?’

‘But…’ your voice was shaking from emotions and first symptoms of panic attack.

‘Shhhhhh, I’m here, focus on that. Think about something pleasing’ he whispered calmly ‘Like last Comic Con. It was fun. Your cosplay was incredible and people loved you.’

You focused on his voice, breath and smell of his perfume.

‘And when Chris couldn’t catch ball and it bumped him in the face. Robert’s laugh was everything!’ he chortled and that cause your giggle. ‘Or when El almost felt of the stairs, because Anthony scared the crap out of her.’

He told you stories for a long time, until all tension leave your body and you’ve started to laugh.


End file.
